


Give yourself a try

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Gefragt Gejagt
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: "Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie langsam etwas zu weit gehen?"





	Give yourself a try

"Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie langsam etwas zu weit gehen?"  
Mit einem lauten Krachen flog die Tür von Alexanders Garderobe hinter ihm ins Schluss und der Moderator zuckte erschrocken zusammen, während er sich mit offenem Mund zu der ihm so bekannten Stimme umdrehte.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Sie haben mich doch verstanden!", mit gerunzelter Stirn stand Sebastian Klussmann im Rahmen, eine Hand an seine Brille erhoben, um sie neu zu justieren.  
Eine Strähne seines dunklen Haars war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen, lockte sich widerspenstig.  
Überrascht und abwehrend verschränkte Alexander die Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf weitere Worte des Jägers, doch der Jüngere blieb stumm.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie eigentlich sprechen!" entgegnete Alex deshalb schließlich und beobachtete, wie Sebastian die Augen zusammen kniff.  
"Achja?", der Berliner seufzte verächtlich und seine sonst so sanften Augen, normalerweise lediglich durchsetzt mit Konzentration, funkelten wütend im spärlichen Licht des kleinen Raumes, der überwiegend von einem LED-besetzten Spiegel erhellt wurde.  
"Ja!"  
Alex musterte den anderen Mann eindringlich, registrierte die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und zum ersten Mal wirkte das verlorene Gewicht des Jüngeren auf ihn beunruhigend.  
Der Blick des Moderators blieb unweigerlich an dem tief-ausgeschnittenen Hemd des anderen hängen und mit geröteten Wangen wandte er schließlich den Blick ab, der auch sofort wieder von Sebastians dunklen Augen eingefangen wurde.  
"Mir reicht es langsam!" rief der Jäger und seine Worte schienen von den gemauerten Wänden widerzuhallen. Vermutlich waren sie sogar im Studio zu hören gewesen.  
"Herr Klussmann, Sie-...", setzte Alex beschwichtigend an, doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen.  
"Es reicht mir einfach, Alex...", diesmal waren die Worte des Jüngeren kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und dennoch zuckte der ehemalige Handballer zusammen, ob seines Vornamens oder der mit Destruktion durchsetzten Sanftheit in Sebastians Stimme konnte er nicht sagen.  
Mit Schritten, die ebenso lang waren wie jene, mit denen er für gewöhnlich das Studio betrat, durchquerte der Dunkelhaarige den kleinen Raum und kam schließlich vor Alex zum Stehen.  
"Es reicht mir...", wiederholte er, die Hand ziellos erhoben, als wisse er nicht, was genau er eigentlich vorhabe.  
Alexander spürte, wie sein Herz heftig in seinem Brustkorb zu Schlagen begann und seine Hand begann zu zittern, während Sebastians Gesicht zu einer Maske der Ratlosigkeit erstarrte.  
Der Anblick war so ungewohnt, dass Alex intuitiv schlucken musste, um den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund los zu werden.  
Die wachen Augen des Jüngeren folgten der Bewegung stumm.  
"Sie wissen doch-..."  
"Alex...", sein Name war kaum mehr als ein Seufzen, das Sebastians Lippen verließ, und der Ältere erzitterte augenblicklich.  
"Wir können nicht...", er beendete den Satz nicht, wohlwissend dass Sebastian genau wusste, wovon er sprach, doch die Verletzlichkeit, die der angehende Politikwissenschaftler in seinem Blick offenbarte, ließ ihn inne halten.  
Noch bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte, umfasste er das Gesicht des Jüngeren mit beiden Händen, strich mit den Daumen über die nun kantigen Wangenknochen des anderen und beugte sich dann vor, um Sebastian zu küssen.  
Dieser erzitterte augenblicklich, als ihre Lippen sich berührten und in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung krallte Alex seine Finger in die Hüften des Jägers, zog ihn näher zu sich, während Sebastian in seinen Armen noch immer zitterte, bis er den Kuss schließlich erwiderte.  
Fordernd drängte er sich gegen den Älteren, bis Alex die kühle Wand in seinem Rücken spüren konnte und seine Hand ihren Weg in die dunklen Haare des anderen fand.  
"Ich...", hauchte er schließlich schwer atmend gegen Sebastians sensible Lippen, "ich kann mich einfach nicht von Ihnen fernhalten."  
Sebastian legte den Kopf schief, bevor sich ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich.  
"Dann macht das wenigstens Zwei."

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Klussi


End file.
